


7/11

by seoholuvr



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternative Lifestyles, Chocolate seonghwa, Fluff, Gas Station, Gay, Hwanwoong likes to play, M/M, Slow Dancing, Song Mingi is Whipped, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i dont know honestly, just a bunch of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoholuvr/pseuds/seoholuvr
Summary: Just Mingi and his boyfriend, slow dancing at 3 am in the 7/11 parking lot
Relationships: Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: Ateez/Oneus





	7/11

Mingi didn’t necessarily hate his job, it just left a lot to be desired. Working at a gas station wasn’t the most exciting. The lights slightly dimmed as the world outside seemed to be in a bit of darkness. Working a night shift was an experience. People didn’t normally come in so late at night so he mostly spent his time alone behind the counter. The only other person there with him was Hwanwoong. Hwanwoong was much smaller than Mingi but he really did make up for it in personality.   
Oftentimes Hwanwoong would bring in card games or board games that they would play while on shift. Some days were more quiet than others but that only meant that they’d be more competitive on those days, filling in all the endless quiet nights with shouting and jumping whenever one of them hit the other with a plus four or won or took out the other’s king. 

When he first had a shift with Hwanwoong who had started working after him it was a little awkward. Mingi used to be seated near the register with his phone in hand just texting his boyfriend or watching playing games. Then Hwanwoong showed up and after a day or two claimed that Mingi had a technology addiction while placing down a chess board in front of him. 

At first Mingi could have sworn the other was crazy, after all who wanted to play chess these days anway? And at midnight? Hwanwoong had his mind set on this and with nothing else to do really Mingi sat down and let the other teach him the rules, which he soon picked up. After learning the rules it was no surprise that the competitive streak started. When you’re stuck playing chess in a gas station at midnight it leads you to do and say impulsive things. Like how Hwanwoong had gotten on top of the register twerking after finally managing to beat Mingi one night. Hwanwoong may have brought in the chess board but it seemed Mingi was the real chess master. 

Today they were playing a calm round of uno. Or at least they liked to think so. They hadn’t had a customer all night so they hadn’t been able to take a peek at each other’s cards while the other was busy helping a customer. This however only fueled their desire to win. The intensity was always playful, something that Mingi would probably argue doesn’t exist if he wasn’t surrounded by Hwanwoong and Seonghwa. 

Seonghwa, gosh Mingi missed Seonghwa. He had gone out a while ago visiting family. Mingi knew it was only a week but it felt like eternity that Seonghwa had been gone. Even if Seonghwa checked up on him daily through text and if he had the time even called Mingi but it wasn’t the same as being able to come home to their shared apartment from his work to curl up into Seonghwa’s side. Seonghwa was the best. He didn't ever complain about being woken up, instead just wrapped his arms around Mingi and went back to sleep. 

It was nearing three am now and the new pair that were taking the next shift had already come in, the noise waking Mingi out of his thoughtful state. Wooyoung and Dongju, the pair always came in together, happily chatting with their heads together trying to get in some sort of money before they headed off to their classes. They were still young and seemed to have no problem being up so early when even the sun had not yet awoken. 

After greeting the two and helping Hwanwoong pick up his uno cards Mingi decided to call it a night, his hands going into his pockets as he headed out towards his car. What he wasn’t expecting was that when he was unlocking the door the sturdy arms that wrapped around him. In a moment of panic he tensed up ready to elbow whoever it was away but the person stepped closer, hugging him to his chest. If the obvious scent of chocolate hadn’t given it away it was the way the male leaned up to whisper a soft, “ Hey babe, I missed you. “ 

His boyfriend was probably the only idiot who thought smelling like chocolate was nice. To which Seonghwa always defended himself by rambling about how ‘ chocolate smells good and therefore he shouldn’t complain. ‘ Which Mingi always complained of course, just to see the way his boyfriend would get so upset and start rambling. In Mingi’s opinion there was nothing better than Seonghwa rambling about the things he believed in. It was almost comical in a way, the way his eyes widened and he waved his arms around as if that would convey what he was trying to get Mingi to understand. 

Right now however Mingi pushed the thoughts of his head as he relaxed into Seonghwa’s embrace. Hands dropping from the car door to rest against Seonghwa’s toned forearms as he looked up at the darkened night sky. “ You’re back early. “ 

“ I wanted to surprise you, but the gas station is closer than the apartment. I really wanted to see you, my patience died out on the way over. “ The older male admitted as he buried his face into Mingi’s neck, the last bit of his confession mumbled into Mingi’s skin making it seem almost like a secret. 

“ I missed you too. “ Mingi whispered back to Seonghwa. Hushed voices in the quiet night, not wanting to disturb the endless void of peace around them. The only lights coming from the dimmed out and rusty seeming orange glow of the street lights and the slightly brighter lighting of the gas station. 

Seonghwa spun Mingi around so that he was facing him. The smile that Mingi was met with from the other made him smile as well Seonghwa’s arms shifting to his waist to pull him in closer. Mingi wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck more on instinct really so that he could be closer to the soothing warmth in the midst of the light breeze. “ Dance with me ? “ His boyfriend asked, although it sounded more like a request as he pulled Mingi in and began to sway a little. 

“ But there’s no music. “ 

“ Shhh, we don’t need any, we can just dance to this. “ Seonghwa said softly as he motioned towards the stillness of silence before returning his hands to Ming’s hips and began swaying again. Mingi was not really minding anymore since he had really missed the other so it didn’t take long before he gave in, swaying along with the other. 

Surprisingly the silence didn’t affect the way they came together in the slow dance which was mostly just swaying, foreheads pressed together as they silently enjoyed each other’s presence. Mingi wasn’t sure how long they stayed there just smiling like idiots as they swayed to invisible songs but soon the darkness wasn’t so dark anymore, some sunlight slowly beginning to creep along the horizon as if to remind them that they should probably head home before one of them caught a cold. 

“ Let’s get some slurpees. “ Mingi said at last in a small whisper, afraid to break the calming silence that had been guiding them. “ We’re already here at the gas station anway. “ 

“ So much sugar before you sleep? I think not. “ 

“ But Hwa, I want some. “

“ Then you’ll have to wait for this afternoon. We can grab some together and maybe go for a walk. “ Seonghwa knew Mingi could never deny such an offer, to be able to walk with a slurpee in one hand and Seonghwa’s hand in the other. It was basically a dream come true. The smile Mingi gave was the only confirmation Seonghwa needed before he pulled Mingi back towards the car.


End file.
